


Title Invasion

by betawho



Series: Headlines [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Doctor Who short story containing 45 Classic and New Who episode titles. Done as a dare for the Doctor Who 45th Anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title Invasion

The **Invasion** created an **Inferno** on the **Moonbase** , turning it into a **City of Death**. **The War Machines** in the **Underworld** caused an **Earthshock** , **Awakening** the **Robot** the **Daemons** had left in an **Ark** underground. It was in an advanced **State of Decay** , and Mindwarped, but it **Chase** d out **the Smugglers** and **Mutants** who fled the tunnels for their **Survival**. 

**The Android Invasion** brought down the **Hand of Fear** on this **Colony in Space**. **The Reign of Terror** was only brought short by a **Spearhead from Space** from the **Space Pirates** , led by the **Deadly Assassin** , **Rose**. The **Savages** learned to **Fear Her** weapons of **Timelash** , **Mindwarp** , and **Dragonfire**. She brought the **Edge of Destruction** to the invaders, causing a final **Terminus** to their plans. 

**The Robots of Death** were defeated when **The Warriors of the Deep** emerged from the **Caves of Androzani** and the **Attack of the Cybermen** was repelled. The moon quickly became the **Tomb of the Cybermen**. The **Battlefield** was soon set to rights and the **Happiness Patrol** returned to the **Paradise Towers** of their City. It was the **Greatest Show in the Galaxy** as Rose was taken through the **Warrior's Gate** at **Midnight** and crowned a **Dominator**.

 **The Ribos Operation** was a complete success. 

(The Doctor didn't even have to come to the **Rescue**.) :P

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
